First Kiss on the Ferris Wheel
by MattieE.Williams
Summary: Alfred Invites Matthew to the Tennessee Country Fair with him. WARNING: Contains Hard Yaoi! If you don't like Don't read!


A/N My First Oneshot ^-^ Hope you enjoys my UsCan! Thank you for all that voted on who would take Mattie out to the fair. Oh and WARNING: the following contains YAOI! If you don't like, then don't read.

First Kiss on the Farris Wheel

…

It was a cool crisp night. Leaves rustling in the wind, lightning bugs where dancing some of there last dances of the season, the stars where glistening, and I was standing, hand in hand, with my friend, Alfred. His uncombed hair swishing in the breeze and his periwinkle eyes shimmer behind his falling glasses. I push them up for him and he smiles his perfect white smile.

We stand before the entrance of the Tennessee Country Fair Alfred has been talking about for months.

…

"Dude, it's that time of year again!" Alfred yells happily at the school lunch table.

"What?" I ask while taking a bite of my salad.

"The Tennessee County Fair! It's going to be open on Friday and I have two Funcards for all week," he yells as he pulls the 'Funcards' out of his school blazer and waves them in my face.

"Why do you have two?" I ask between sips of my ginger ale soda.

"Because I, the hero, want to take you Mattie! So do you want to go?" He asks smiling and chowing down on his hamburger.

I look at him astonished and my cheeks flare up, "Um, so all next week?" I ask.

"Well, we're paid for all week but we can go any time or all week if you want," he explains as his smile slowly turning to a frown.

"Oh, well I don't plan ALL week, but we can go a few nights," I smile weakly and take another bite of my salad.

His mouth shoots into a smile and reaches across the table to hug me. "Thanks, bro, you're the best!" he shouts and lets me go. "So how about on Friday we go for it's opening?"

I sigh, I have a test coming up but… I guess I'll go with him. The test isn't for a few days anyways, "Ya, sure. Why not?"

He squeals and picks up his tray and goes to the garbage can to throw away his wrappers and garbage away. He walks up behind me and whispers into my ear, "I guess I'll pick you up at 5 then," and walks away.

…

5 o'clock buzzes on my alarm clock and I just get out of the shower. I wrap a towel around my waist use another to dry my wet hair. I walk out into my dorm, to my surprise, I see Alfred playing his PSP on my bed. He's wearing his baggy skater jeans, and his 'Party in the U.S.A.' shirt I got him last year for his birthday, with his red canvas shoes. He looked charming and cute but I gasp and he looks over at me, blushing like mad.

"Oh, dude, my bad!" he yells while grabbing one of my pillows to cover his face.

"I-its o-okay!" I softly yell, "I'm not completely naked!" I blush madly at what I just said.

One of his eyes peek from behind the pillow and he tries to say something but his voice is muffled by the pillow.

"What?" I ask confused.

He pulls the pillow down slowly and then says, "So I can stay?"

"Ya, until I'm ready, I guess," I say confused.

I walk over to my dresser and pull out my blue and black checkered button-up, some ripped jeans and some boxers with a maple leaf on it. I walk back into the bathroom and slip on the clothing. I walk back out to see Al rummaging through my stuff in my dresser. I ignore him and walk to the closet and pull out my favorite white, sleeve-less coat on and zip up the zipper. I slip on my black and white checkered canvas shoes and I walk over to Alfred. "Ready to go, Al?" I ask as I poke him in the back. He screams and turns around fast, slamming the dresser drawer shut.

"Y-ya, lets g-go."

…

Now it's Friday and where standing at the gate of the colorfully lit fair, hand in hand.

"Well what are we waiting for? We snuck out of our dorms for this so lets go!" and Alfred runs ahead, dragging me with him. I laugh at his enthusiasm and he laughs with me.

I look around at all the glowing neon lights in awe and smell all the greasy smells of fair food.

"Hey, Mattie, how about a foot long corndog over there?" he points to a nearby stand where a little boy was buying a corndog with his mother.

"Sure, I'm kind of hungry, but I didn't bring any money," I say as I look down at my feet.

"That's ok, I'll pay for you. My treat, but you owe me one," he says smiling cheerfully. I nod and we walk over to the stand.

"Two foot long corndogs," Al says to the man in the concession cart.

"That'll be five dollars," the man says and Alfred opens his wallet and pulls out a crisp five-dollar bill and hands it to the man. In exchange the man gives Al two corndogs.

"Here," and Alfred gives me one of the corndogs. I take it slowly and take a small nibble off the top. Alfred grabs my hand into his and I look at him. He's fidgeting and twitching as he smiles. I shrug off his weirdness and take another small nibble and his hand squeezes mine tightly.

"What is it, Alfred?" I asked confused and a bit annoyed.

"Oh, it's nothing," his gaze looks around me to a ride behind me. I turn to see it's the carousel. I look at him and smile.

I tug at his hand and ask, "Can we?" like a small child.

He gives me a shocked kind of smile and nervously nods his head. I smile and I tug at his hand and I start running towards the ride.

…

I look confused at Mattie when he asks, "Can we," for the carousel. I nod and in my mind all I can think about is him and how cute he is. I can honestly say I almost had a boner when he was eating his corndog and now he wants to spoil my dirty mind even more by playing cute for wanting to ride the carousel. He tugs at my hand and pulls me to the ride. He smiles and laughs and my entire mind can think is how I want him to be mine.

We reach the carousel and kids just get off. The gate man opens the gate to let new people ride, but it's only us in line. We walk in and Mattie runs to the nearest horse, jumping on. I take the horse next to Mattie's and more people get on, but only five more. The music starts and the horses start to go up and down. Mattie giggles and holds on to the pole of his horse, unaware of me looking at him with awe. He finally looks over at me and blushes, but holds out his hand. I smile and take his hand as we go up and down and all around. His beautiful angelic hair glowing in the neon lights and bouncing to the movement and breeze of the ride. We both laugh and giggle till the ride stops.

I dismount my horse and give Matthew my hand and bow. Matthew blushes and takes my hand, dismounting the horse. We exit the ride and I say, "Okay, it's my turn to choose a ride now."

Matthew nods his head and asks, "Where to then?"

I look around and finally I see it. "How about the Farris Wheel?"

…

"How about the Farris Wheel?" Alfred asks with a smile on his face.

"Okay, that sounds good," I respond and giggle a little. I was having so much fun and I'm glad I get to spend it with my best friend, Alfred.

"Cool!" he yells and grabs my hand and we race for the Farris Wheel.

We dodge children and adults to the Farris Wheel and to see that it has a full line. We walk up to the line and the gatekeeper puts people into the cars and they move up then the next. Soon we're up and Al whispers something into the gatekeeper's ear and slips him a five-dollar bill. The man nods and opens the car door and Alfred and I slip into the ride.

We start to move and we suddenly stop at the top. The car rocks back and forth and I grip onto the side. Al looks over at me (he's sitting next to me) and moves his hand through my hair. I blush at the touch and Al takes my chin in his hand and turns my head to face him. He looks into my eyes smiling and I look into his.

To be honest, I've like Al for a while but I didn't think he thought the same way. He leans in and I lean in. Soon our lips meet and fireworks erupt. My eyes flutter close and Al puts his arms around my waist, pulling me closer and making the kiss more passionate. I wrap my arms around his neck and his tongue slides across my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I open my mouth slowly and my tongue rushes to meet his. It's a battle for dominance but he wins and his tongue explores my mouth.

Soon we separate to breathe and look at each other, breathing heavily.

"I've loved you for a while now, Mattie," Al whispers into my ear.

I blush and stutter, "M-me to…"

"So now the question is, will you be mine?" he asks smiling and rummages his hand through my hair lovingly.

Tears well up in my eyes out of happiness and I bury my face in Alfred's chest and nod saying, "Yes," over and over.

He holds me tight and pats my back soothingly and the car begins to move again. We go around and around a few more times before the gatekeeper opens the car door and nods to Alfred, smiling.

We get out of the car and I ask, "Did you pay that man to stop us at the top?"

He blushes and finally says, "Ya, I told him I was going to ask you out up there."

I grab hold of Al's hand and whisper seductively, "Thank you. Now let's go home."

Alfred looks at me and a dirty smile takes over his face and he nods.

…

"Alfred," I whimper as Al unzips my jacket. His shirt is already off and now he's lying on top of me in my bed.

Alfred successfully unzips my jacket and I squirm out of it and toss it over to where Alfred's shirt is. Now he's putting his warm hand up my shirt, playing with one of my nipples, as I moan in pleasure.

"Yes, Matthew," he whispers into my ear and begins to lick my neck, looking for that one spot.

"Do you really love me?"

"Of course I do, you mean the world to me, Mattie, I always have" and he kisses me to assure me of his claim.

I smile naughtily and move my hands from his messy hair to his pants and unbutton them, "Then prove it. _Fuck me_."

He pulls away from my neck and smiles. He helps me unbutton my shirt and he throws it to the other clothing that litter the floor. He unbuttons my pants and I shimmy out of them, kicking them to the floor. Now, I'm only in my boxers, sprawled out on my bed for Alfred to play with. I meow for him like a kitten and whisper, "I've been a bad boy, punish me."

Alfred then shimmies out of his pants quickly and moves his hand to my boxers, putting two fingers in the waist of my boxers and in two tugs, there off, and my cock springs out. Alfred looks at my erection and I smile at him and tug at his boxers, freeing his own member. We toss our boxers to the floor and examine each other, purring in pleasure.

I flip the tables and make Al on bottom. He gives me a confused moan at this but I move downwards. Soon my head is where his erected cock is and I playfully stroke its weeping head, batting it like a kitten to a mouse. Alfred moans and I lick the pre-cum that's beating down off of his erection. Alfred holds in his glorious moans that I want, so I take his erection into my mouth. He lets a loud moan escape as I take more of him in. The head of his cock rubs agents the back of my throat and I take him in and out as Al bucks his hips to my rhythm of my sucking. My tongue playfully laps and tickles the sensitive underside of his dick and my hands tease his testacals by stroking them lovingly. I take my mouth off his cock and he moans, "I can't wait anymore… You've been to naughty…I want to put me in you."

"I can't either," I moan and he gets up and I lay down where he was. He lies on top of me once again and licks his index and middle finger, making sure that there covered thickly in his saliva.

He lifts my legs and says, "Are you ready, cause I hope you are for the fucking of a life-time, _my_ _naughty boy_."

I nod my head and he inserts his index and middle finger. I scream softly and he creases my cheek and shushes me.

"Relax, you're so tight," and he begins to make a scissoring motion with his fingers, opening me up.

"O-okay," I gasp, "but it hurts."

"I know but it will feel good, trust me," he coos.

"I'll always trust you," I smile and purr.

He kisses me, "That's good to know, and I'll always love you," he chuckles. He stops the scissoring and pumps his fingers in and out till he finds that one spot…

"AHH~ Right there!" I scream in pleasure.

He smiles and pumps that spot more. I moan a little louder every time he hits my prostate. "You like that?"

"Ahh~, yes…" I gasp but I whine as soon as he pulls out his fingers.

"Don't worry, I'm going to do that again but with something… _bigger,"_ he whispers into my ear.

"Yes… put it in me… I want you so badly," I moan.

He laughs and lifts up my legs and lines up his cock with my hole and pushes in to scorching heat.

…

I line up my cock with Mattie's hole and I push into scorching heat. 'He's so tight,' I think to myself. He screams as I push in but I shush him and crease his cheek. I push in so I'm all the way in and give him a few seconds to get used to my cock till I hear, "You can move now."

I look at Mattie who has tears well up in his eyes and kiss him deeply, telling him, "Okay."

I pull out and then thrust back in. Matthew screams and I pull back out and thrust harder. Matthew grabs my shoulder and holds tightly, his nails digging into my skin, screaming and trying to hold in moans of pleasure. 'He's so beautiful,' I think to myself as I push back in and I hit it. Matthew throws his head back and moans louder than before as I hit his prostate.

"F-faster Alfred, o-oh god f-faster, please," Mattie moans loudly his eyes shut tightly and his mouth open wide.

…

Alfred thrust into me and pleasure takes over my body.

I scream, "F-faster Alfred, o-oh god f-faster, please," and suddenly I feel Alfred get harder.

"Okay, Mattie, but all you have to do is scream my name" he takes hold of my erection in his hand and starts pumping it faster and in beat to his thrusting.

"A-Alfred! A-ALFRED~" I scream his name over and over again.

Alfred thrust faster then ever before into me, pounding merciless into my prostate. 'Oh god I don't want this to end,' I think to myself as I cry out his name.

"Matthew, promise you'll never leave me," Alfred whispers as he thrust faster into me.

"Ahh~ I-I promise I won't. I love you ~gasp~ too much to even t-thin that- Ahh~," I cry between moans.

I feel he hardens more inside me and if it's even possible, thrusting faster. "A-Alfred, ~gasp~ I-I'm going to cum soon…"

"Then cum. Show me how beautiful you are," he coos into my ear.

Then with one final, hard thrust, I'm cum. My ivory liquid sprays all over Al's chest and onto my bed and me. Not to long after though, Al comes and it fills me. He collapses on top of me, gasping with the rhythm of mine. He slowly pulls his cock out of me and sighs, smiling.

He kisses me on my forehead and whispers, "You okay?"

"Ya, with you hear by my side, I am," I whisper and I kiss him deeply. "Now the problem is how I'm going to explain why you're here naked in bed with me tomorrow morning to Arthur."

"We'll think of something," he says smiling.

"Ya, we have to go to the fair again."

"Hell ya we do."

A/N: . ya… this isn't what I originally planed but, hell, it turned out great! Please review and yes this is my FIRST one-shot, FIRST yaoi fic, and I think FIRST UsCan… Oh and fifth person to review get a free One-Shot by meh~ Just say what you want it to be about (Sorry must include Matthew (Canada) and NO, I repeat, O UsUk what so ever. (Sorry can't stand UsUk ^-^'')

Well Till Next Update!


End file.
